


Summer Lovin'

by TheIntelligentHufflepuff



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1960s, And they're at the beach and in a Dani/Sandy situation, F/F, Fluff, I mean Teddy and Billy and Tommy are fixing a car in a Grease-esque manner, Period-Typical Homophobia, Same-Sex Marriage, So in a way it's a Grease AU, Underage Smoking, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7594645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIntelligentHufflepuff/pseuds/TheIntelligentHufflepuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Billy shrugged and went back to his engine, but not before pecking Teddy on the cheek so sweetly it made America want to punch something. That wasn’t exactly a new urge. Problem was, now she wanted to punch something while Kate also shot it with a bow and arrow. Then maybe go out for dinner with her after."</p><p>Think the opening scene of 'Grease' but with more lesbianism.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Lovin'

**Author's Note:**

> ...I don't know either, tbh, this just happened. I hope you enjoy it.

Thing is, America Chavez has a reputation. And that reputation is for leather jackets, tight trousers and a ‘fuck you’ attitude that would send your grandmother running. So you wouldn’t be surprised to know that the first day of the summer holidays found America leaning against the slimy pier support at the beach, a smouldering cigarette held in expert hands. She exhaled slowly, smoke billowing up around her lackadaisically. 

“You’ll get smoker’s cough doing that.” 

America turned her head, watching the speaker approach. Teddy- blonde, buff, devastating in a tight white t-shirt (she supposed), and also very gay. She’d joke about him joining the club, but he literally was in the club. The very secret club. 

America shrugged “Life’s short. Live a little, chico.” 

“I intend to. That’s why I’m not smoking. Although I guess I can’t stand too far away.” 

He sounded resigned. America could sympathise. It wasn’t that she didn’t like spending time with Teddy-they were friends. She just wished it was under different circumstances. Different, not pretending-to-date-so-people-wouldn’t-beat-them-up-in-the-street circumstances. 

“Your car working yet?” 

Teddy snorted, shaking his head “No way. We’ve only got about two of the parts, and Tommy keeps rushing things while Billy doesn’t get them done quick enough.” 

“Sounds-” America started to reply, then broke off. Because, strutting on to the beach like she owned the place, was the most attractive woman America had ever seen. Her sleek black hair, cut to a short bob that highlighted a truly legendary pair of cheekbones, was pushed back by a thick mauve band. She moved with a deadly grace, staring down the men gawking at her with steely eyes. And, wrapped around her lithe body, was the most flattering lilac dress America had ever laid eyes on. Really, it was sinful. 

“Someone caught your eye?” Teddy teased, following America’s line of sight. 

Without taking her eyes off of the princess of a woman who was now laying down to sunbathe, America said “Finish your car soon, I need to borrow it.” 

***

If America lurked under the pier in the same spot for the entirety of the next day, hoping that her mystery girl would return, nobody needed to know. And if she returned the day after that? Well, it was water under the bridge. In fact, America returned again and again, sometimes catching the Purple Princess just as she left. It wasn’t until a full week and a half after America had first laid eyes on her that they actually met. 

America was strolling down the board-walk, glaring at the small children that kept running out in front of her, when she heard a shout. 

“Hey! Hey, slut!” 

The thing was, America had a reputation. And that reputation was for leather jackets and tight trousers and not giving two shits if a boy wanted to go to the dance with her, but hanging around with a bunch of them anyway. And that made assholes draw conclusions. 

She spun to face the offender, clenching her fists “Hey there, dickbag.” 

The boy- a meatheaded ginger from America’s school- went red as a beetroot, stalking towards her angrily. She crouched down, readying herself for a fight regardless of the disapproving tuts and mutters from the various onlookers. Then, a white heeled shoe flew soundlessly through the air and struck the boy in the middle of his forehead with a satisfying plunk. He went down like a sack of bricks, and America relaxed. 

Searching for the source of the shoe, America was met with none other than Princess Purple. 

“That was fun.” she commented brightly, dipping down to pick up her shoe and put it back on “He usually like that?”

America snorted “Dunno, I usually punch them before they get that far.” 

Princess Purple’s eyes sparkled as she smiled approvingly. Ho-la, America was feeling that. 

“Kate Bishop, new in town. Though I’ve seen you around.” Kate winked. 

Wrestling her feelings in to control, America introduced herself “America Chavez, not new in town. Seen you around too, princess.” 

Kate offered her hand to shake, which America gladly took. When they touched, a zing of electricity shot down America’s arm. Oh Dios mio, she was turning in to Teddy. He was incapable of talking about his relationship with Billy in a non-poetic, non-sappy way. 

“I dunno about you, but being awesome makes me hungry.” Kate said, dragging America in closer by her hand “Wanna go get some ice cream?” 

America smirked, deciding to test the waters “It’s a date.” 

“Oh yeah,” Kate smirked in return, running her eyes up and down America’s body “With fight like that it definitely is.” 

***

They got ice cream. Then they got milkshakes. After that, they went to the arcade. In her hours spent with Kate, America learnt many things. 

1.Kate wore an ice cream moustache like Gucci  
2.America was very in to being bossed by Kate ( and of course bossing her back)  
3.It was very hard to act like two gals being pals when your date kept playing footsie with you under the table and smirking like the devil  
4.America totally didn’t care about number 3  
5.Kate can blitz America at the games involving shooting, but America remains the undefeated strongman champion  
6.Literally, so hard to be straight  
7.Teddy and Billy are clearly witches with magic powers that enable them to act like friends in public. Investigation needed. 

***

“I think I have a girl.” 

“Nice. Who?” Billy asked, forearms buried deep in a car engine. 

“Kate Bishop.” 

Billy’s eyes lit up “Oh, I know her! She’s totally your type, and would totally be my type as well if she was at all my type.” 

America blinked at him “You confuse me.” 

Billy shrugged and went back to his engine, but not before pecking Teddy on the cheek so sweetly it made America want to punch something. That wasn’t exactly a new urge. Problem was, now she wanted to punch something while Kate also shot it with a bow and arrow. Then maybe go out for dinner after. 

“Ugh.” America groaned “I have no idea how anyone ever believes you’re straight.” 

“They’re blind.” Tommy piped up “Or they’re David.” 

David was a whole new level of blind- he was so blind to the gay, more specifically his own gay, that he had become a running joke in the group. 

“Seriously, just leave some distance between you when you’re out together and avoid looking each other in the eye.” 

“Just avoid all eye contact?” America repeated incredulously. 

Teddy shrugged. America flopped down on the garage sofa with a sigh. 

“That, or just find somewhere secret to meet.”

America sat up again. She had a knack for finding overlooked places. 

***

It was perfect. The sea sloshing quietly against the shore feet away, the sand soft and warm beneath their blanket and the sky blushing up above them. America owed her friends the money for a new something-or-other for letting her borrow the car, but it was worth it. 

“Are we going steady?” America asked, a little nervous. Not that she’d admit it. 

“Do you want to be?” Kate replied, her voice vibrating through America’s collarbone where her head rested. 

America nodded “If you do.” 

“I do.” Kate confirmed, shifting so that she hovered over America “Sounds like we’re getting married.” 

America pulled a face “After school at least, chica de mis sueños” 

Kate giggled, leaning down until their lips were a hairs breadth apart “Deal.” 

They kissed, slow and sweet. No hurry and no anger, just gentle hands in silky hair twined with murmured affections. After a while, Kate sat back and smiled. 

“This year's going to be great. Can I join your gay club?” 

***

“America had a reputation for leather jackets, tight trousers and a ‘fuck you’ attitude.” Kate smiled, pleased by the interviewer’s interest “I loved her for it then, and I still love her for it now. So I couldn’t be more proud to be one of the first gay women to get married in the US.” 

The camera clicked off and she turned away. Waiting just off screen, America stood looking fierce and furiously happy. Kate took her hand, less supple than it used to be, leading her up the steps and in to the church. 

“Mujer de mis sueños,” America whispered “This time we’ll both say ‘I do’.”

**Author's Note:**

> chica de mis sueños = girl of my dreams  
> mujer .... = woman....
> 
> (In European Spanish anyway, I'm less sure about South American Spanish)


End file.
